roblox_awesomefandomcom-20200216-history
Roblox Wiki:Policies and guidelines
Policies and guidelines applying on this wiki are described in this page. Guidelines are recommendations used to resolve conflicts when there is a disagreement on what should be done. Policies, however, are not just recommendations: they are principles that members of the community must follow. It is not required to read any policy or guideline before starting to edit this wiki. No sanction can be given to an editor for not following a guideline, and informing a user of a policy is generally necessary before a sanction can be given. Conduct policies The conduct policies concern how the wiki is run, how editors can successfully collaborate, and what behavior is acceptable. Consensus The preferred way to take decisions on this wiki is through consensus. This applies to content decisions, decisions about the sanctions to apply to a user, changes to guidelines and policies, changes to wiki functionality or configuration, and any process consisting in the selection of a course of action among several alternatives. The choice of which decisions to take on this wiki should ultimately be in the hands of the wiki's community. Decisions that are trivial or unlikely to be controversial may be taken by anyone with the ability to apply them. An administrator, for example, may block a user who has vandalized articles for a reasonable period. Similarly, a user may rename a page to fix an unintentional spelling mistake without having to go through any process. Consensus is reached about a matter when the involved editors agree on a particular decision. Consensus in this instance does not refer to majority or unanimity, and it is not reached through a vote. Editors must take into account the legitimate concerns of other editors about a decision, and only such concerns are taken into account when determining whether consensus has been reached. Consensus can be reached in a discussion on the , in a , or on a . The discussion can be closed when consensus is reached by a reasonable number of editors. What consensus was reached and whether consensus was reached at all is determined by the user who closes the discussion, who can in principle be any editor, but should generally be an administrator. The person closing a discussion does not have to consider it as a vote, should reflect on applicable guidelines and policies, and should consider the concerns raised during the discussion to determine the outcome of the discussion. This should not depend on the opinion of the user closing the discussion, and for this reason controversial discussions should only be closed by an uninvolved user. FANDOM policies Some FANDOM policies apply to all FANDOM communities. These policies include the terms of use, the privacy policy, and the community creation policy. These policies are created by FANDOM staff and their enforcement is out of the control of this wiki. However, this wiki specifically enforces the FANDOM Community Guidelines and the user conduct section of the terms of use, in addition to the other policies described on this page. Violation of FANDOM policies (ie: death threats, being underage) is grounds for an immediate block. Accounts Anyone may create an account on this wiki and use it to contribute. Users can have multiple accounts, but may not use sockpuppets to evade blocks, create a false impression of support for an idea, and more generally deceive or mislead other editors. A user wishing to operate a must create a separate account for all operations done by that bot. A may be requested for this account on the wiki's forum. Since edits done by bot accounts will not be shown in the recent changes or on the wiki activity page, mistakes done by the bot might go unnoticed. For this reason, community consensus is necessary for the bot flag to be given. The bot's operator will also have to Fandom staff and link to the public discussion for the bot flag to be given. User rights Any user can create and edit most pages on the wiki, but only users with are able to do things such as deleting pages or editing protected pages. Editors can request additional permissions on the wiki management forum board. All users requesting additional user rights on the Roblox Wikia or the wiki's Discord server must have no history of major policy infractions (e.g., sockpuppetry). An administrator may accept or reject a request for the , , or right. (For the rollback and content moderator rights, the administrator will have to ask a bureaucrat to actually give the right, because only bureaucrats have the technical ability to do so.) To request to become an , a user must first be nominated by an existing administrator, to ensure that adminship requests are only created for experienced contributors who understand the policies. Users can ask an administrator to nominate them. If the administrator accepts, either the administrator or the user can start a public discussion on the wiki management forum board for the community to decide whether the user will become an administrator. The administrator right will only be given if consensus forms that the user should become an administrator. The right may only be given to an existing administrator, and after consensus forms in a similar community discussion. Users who request permissions are expected to explain why they should be trusted and why giving them the permissions is useful. Requests of removal of user rights of other users work in the same way, but users who have not made edits to the wiki for more than a year may have rights removed without discussion. Other conduct policies The purpose of the on this wiki is to encourage contributions, reward individuals, and promote community growth. Users who perform massive amounts of edits in order to accumulate points and badges may be warned and eventually blocked from the wiki, especially if their edits are harmful. Profanity must not be used on this wiki. It can be used in articles and discussions about articles where its use is appropriate in an encyclopedic context (for example, in quotations and lists of filtered words). The forum policies, separate from this page, can be accessed from . Conduct policies on this page still apply to the forum. Content policies The three policies that govern content on the Roblox Wikia are the notability, verifiability, and neutrality policies. They are described below. Notability Shortcuts redirect=no}} RW:NCU The objective of this project is to build an encyclopedia that contains information of the greatest possible quality about topics related to Roblox. Since each article added to the wiki adds more maintenance and copy editing work, it is not possible, with a limited number of editors, to simultaneously have an unlimited number of articles and retain a good average article quality. A notability policy is necessary to establish what topics can be covered in articles on the wiki. Articles should usually only be about one subject. Notability is determined by consensus: an article is considered notable if there is consensus that it is notable and considered not notable if there is consensus that it is not notable. When there is no consensus on a subject's notability, it is not considered notable and may not be covered in this wiki, unless it meets one of the criteria in the following table. This policy applies only to articles. The notability policy does not apply to pages not in content namespace and does not apply to content coverage within articles or lists, which is governed by the neutrality and verifiability policies as well as content guidelines. Verifiability The material on this wiki must be verifiable—that is, it must always be possible for someone to name a source that supports it. The preferred way to cite sources in articles is with , often placed at the end of a sentence or paragraph. This policy requires inline citations for direct quotations, any statement that has been challenged (for example, by being removed, questioned on a discussion page, or tagged with the citation needed template), any statement that is likely to be challenged, and contentious material about players, places, and groups. For other material, inline citations are not required, but they are strongly recommended except for material everyone agrees is obvious. Independent and reliable sources are preferred, but other sources and original research are permitted when nothing better is available, since this is often the case for information about Roblox. Neutrality Articles on the wiki must be written from a neutral point of view. When there are multiple views that have been published on a topic, they must be represented proportionately and without editorial bias. Statements in articles must be verifiable. Opinions that are not verifiable can be presented by quoting significant proponents but they must not be presented as facts. If different sources make conflicting assertions, the assertions should be presented by quoting the sources instead of being presented as facts. Guidelines Guidelines are a set of best practice that are used to resolve conflicts when there is a disagreement on what should be done. Warnings and blocks No sanction may be applied to a user for not following a guideline, as guidelines are only present to resolve disagreements between users. Sanctions may be applied to users who do not follow a policy, but, if they are contributing in good faith, this should only be done after they have been warned and notified of the policies, such as by a message placed on their talk page or message wall. Editors should not remove any warnings from their message wall, as this serves as documentation regarding what actions have previously been taken for policy violations and ensures consistent application of wiki policies to all editors. The wiki's warning system provides multiple opportunities for editors to resolve policy violations before they are blocked. Editors who are found to be acting in malice are exempt from this and may be immediately sanctioned. * Reminders are given for minor first-time policy violations and serve to officially notify the editor of the Roblox Wikia's policies. For instance, a new editor who creates a page that is not in accordance with the notability policies will typically receive a reminder. * Warnings are given for repeated violation of minor policies or for first-time violation of major policies. As such, an editor personally attacking another user in a forum post will qualify for a warning instead of a reminder. * Final warnings are given after repeated policy violations. Final warnings will typically be in conjunction with a short-term block, and editors will be warned that any violation of the discussed policy will result in a longer block. Editors who are found to be acting in bad faith, such as in instances of vandalism, may not receive a reminder or warning for a first-time policy violation but may instead receive a final warning. The sanction system comprises of various block lengths that range from a one-day block to an indefinite block. Though the length and parameters of a block will be up to the discretion of the issuing administrator (ie: IP block, ability to post on message walls), the following are guidelines for appropriate block lengths. Inclusion criteria Pages may be when they do not fit the inclusion criteria. For pages in content namespaces, the inclusion criteria is determined by the notability policy. In other namespaces, different criteria apply: * Files may be deleted if they are not useful or relevant to the project or if they constitute a copyright violation. * User and blog pages may be deleted on the request of their author unless they contain content that is useful for the project. * Project pages may be deleted if they are not about the project or if they are obsolete. * Templates may be deleted if they are unused and unlikely to be used in the future. In addition to the above criteria, any page may be deleted if there is community consensus to delete it. Administrators may delete pages for cleaning up or maintenance. Furthermore, instead of being deleted, pages that do not meet the inclusion criteria but have useful content can be moved, without leaving a redirect, to a subpage of the page of the user who created them or was the major contributor. Like other pages on this wiki, user pages are not owned by any user. A user may put pages about non-notable subjects in subpages as long as they are related to Roblox. Content guidelines The Manual of Style, located on a separate page, describes the guidelines that should be followed when there is doubt or disagreement about the style to follow in articles. For all matters not discussed in the style manual, the English Wikipedia's Manual of Style should be followed.